


Revenge

by Fletcharn



Category: Titanfall
Genre: :P, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Basic other expected stuf, F/M, Guns and stuf, I'm Sorry, I'm not a good writer, Mild Gore, Swearing/cursing, very mild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fletcharn/pseuds/Fletcharn
Summary: Your basic OC/OC fan fic. This isn't going to be based on the relationship and rather the poor story I'm putting together. This is an on-going work that I am posting as I make the chapters. Please also go to my Dishonoured fan fic called "Legacy" and vote. Please. Anyway, please give criticism and give it fairly. Whether it be the story or the writing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! :P

All I could hear was explosions and screams. When I came to, my surroundings were falling apart wooden beams and debris that all looked scorched. I was hiding in a small metal bunker and, judging from the colour of the wood, I’m lucky to have not been burned alive. It took a while to muster the courage to step outside and, when I did, I was greeted by bright, morning sunlight. It was blinding. The only thing keeping my mind off of the sun was the view out the large glass wall onto the settlement. It was horrifying. Everything I’d ever known was blackened and bloody. Nearby, inside, was the body of a security guard who had been shot several times through the chest. It was a ghastly sight that I had to look away from to avoid vomiting. Once I was stable, I exited the study and walked down the familiar halls that I stalked for 16 years. I couldn’t believe that they got this far. Continuing the walk, I found a less bloody security guard whom was shot with pinpoint accuracy in the head. The fucking IMC Pilots. They’re the only ones who could have done this. Once I finally escape the mansion I’m shown the town for what it now is. The IMC attacked over-night and slaughtered all of us who didn’t have good hiding places. The kids were at an advantage because they would play around the town and knew all the good places. I would run across a lot of them. It’s been one year since the battle of Typhon and the IMC have taken a blow, but not a big enough one. They are already regaining the ground they lost. It’s all the Militia can do to slow them down. And our planet had resources that they wanted, and nothing stops the IMC. 

Over the next few days I helped others and scavenged for any food I could get. One week and the Militia have arrived to help the survivors. They brought much more food than necessary though, so there was a bit of a frenzy. It took another three days to evacuate us. As soon as we got to Harmony, I was awe struck at the beauty of it all. But rather than find the nearest shelter, I went to the Militia HQ to sign up for training. The age to join was 16 after all. On the way I spot something I never thought I would see. “Hey!” I pray that I get her attention. Sure enough, she turns around to see me. It was Catherine. She runs towards me and explains how she saw the pilots drop and slaughter everyone. The ones I saw were lucky, as many were killed by enemy Titans like Scorch. Hence the burned buildings. After the emotional reunion, I explain that I’m going to the recruiting agents so I can join up with the Militia. She comes with me and, surprisingly, joins up to. 

After five more years, we both manage to become Pilots. This is our first mission, we have to infiltrate a top-secret facility with Titan information that will prove invaluable. We’re to join up with the 6-4 mercenaries just outside the facility and then move in and steal all info possible. Of course, we’re outfitted with cloak and pulse blade. I select to bring along a CAR with silencer and p2016, also silenced. We drop about 5km away and make our way along the shrubbery next to the main road there. Once we’ve met up with Gates and Bear the operation will begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :P

A few convoys go past, not as many as expected but still a few. We rarely even needed our cloak because of the thick shrubbery next to the road we hid in. So, after about 30 minutes, we arrive at the rendezvous point and meet up with the 6-4.  
“We’ve been scouting out possible entry points,” Gates starts, “And we think that the airstrip will be the best way in and out.”   
Bear adds, “Because of the amount of cover we can use for stealth and if we need to unload a few clips.”  
They’re outfitted with the same tactical equipment that we are and have their own weapons. Gates, a suppressed DMR, and Bear, a Spitfire.   
We go in in groups of two to decrease detection chance. I go in last with Gates covering our six. Just past the airstrip hanger, all we found was little bits of weapons here and there. Nothing too interesting. We rounded a bend and spotted a patrol about 50 metres ahead. I quickly pulled back into the relative safety of the corridor doorway. After a few hand signals, we activated our cloaks and ran out. As soon as I did, I saw it was a group of three pilots. I ran along the wall and threw my pulse blade into the back one and pulled out my CAR and hip-fired one other while completely missing the other. While I was busy missing, Gates fired one round straight into his head.   
“Thanks for the cover.”  
“No problem.”  
After our brief run-in, we were much more careful. Soon after, we encountered a large locked door that required two hand-prints and two retina scans.   
“Well shit…looks like we’re not getting in here…” I mutter under my breath.   
“Don’t be so sure.” I hear behind me.   
When I turn, I see a large vent above Gates’ head and her gesturing towards it. May as well. I start a run and double jump up to it. I then proceed to rip off the cover and climb in. What crappy security. In about a minutes time, I slip through and land in the room beyond the door. I slam the “Open” button and watch the many locks unclamp. I doubt a Titan would have been able to bust through there.   
“Welcome to my humble abode!” I say as theatrically as I can.  
“Yeh, yeh. Let’s get on with it.”  
“I thought it was funny.”  
She is completely ignoring me now and closing the door behind us. I walk to the nearest console in this dark room and turn on the lights. Nothing much. It’s really just a small room with computers lining the walls. Although there were a lot of files, nothing we saw was very important. Wait. I must have said this aloud, because Gates ask what.   
“These are four different new Titan designs.”  
“What are they called?”  
“Monarch, Templar, Vehicle and Locust. They really must be low on resources if they’re doing this much research. They have another file here.” I pause. “They seem to be working on a half-full AI.” I quickly download all of the intelligence and take careful note to make sure there are no tracking programs. Once I’m sure, I check on Gates’ progress.   
“Anything?”  
“Oh, lots. Mostly just sites that they’re using though. Nothing as good as what you got. Good job.”   
“Thanks.”   
After the exchange, I send an encrypted message to Bear and Cat telling them that we’re making our way to the rendezvous point. On our way out, I plant remotely activated bombs in the room and in vehicles to deal some more damage. Once we finally get back to the ridge, we have to wait another ten minutes for the rest of the team to get here and then make our trek back to the LZ to get out. Once we are finally in the air, and flying in the opposite direction, I start my countdown.   
“Three, two…” I proclaim. “Ka-blam.” This is emphasised by the charges I planted making a large amount of orange/yellow light surging in the distance.   
“What did they have in there to make an explosion that big?”  
No-one seems to care that I blew up the base. The only response I got was I shrug from Bear.   
“Although,” Bear adds, “you better beef up, cause Briggs ain’t gonna be happy.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some important filler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will say this now. NONE OF THE TITANS MENTIONED ARE MINE. I did make up the abilities for Vehicle but that is it. Sorry for the long wait (RL stuff I had to deal with and writer's block). Enjoy! :D

“You went completely off the rails! On your first assignment no less!”  
If you couldn’t guess, this is Commander Briggs being a little bit upset. The room I’m in consists of a table and screen for briefings. The entire mission group was with me being scrutinised for what I did.  
“Why did you think it was a good idea to blow up a quarter of their base as well as any extra info we could get from a raid?!”  
“Because, commander, I thought that if we partially crippled their defences, then it would be much easier to beat them if we did do a full-scale assault. And if we didn’t find any extra info, then it wouldn’t be that bad because of what we did get.” I say as I upload all of the intel and blueprints about the Titans and AI to the screen behind Briggs. She turns around, and when her eyes land on the monitor, she goes awe struck.  
“Monarch,” I restart, “Has an XO-16 chain gun, unguided rocket salvo, energy siphoning abilities and the uncanny ability to refresh it’s two main abilities. It has a Core that permanently upgrades it. It’s chassis design is based off of one of our very own Vanguards. They’re using our equipment against us! If we did a raid without the extra damage then they could have these experimental Titans fighting us and we would have no idea of their capabilities. Now, not only will we have a better idea of how to counter them, they might not be able to have any because of the materials we just destroyed!”  
This just caused the room to go silent. All I could think of was the idiocy of all of this.  
After an eternity, Gates pipes up.  
“Permission to speak freely, Commander.”  
“Granted.” Sarah sighs.  
“He has a point. Even if it was rash, this crippled their defences and got us invaluable information.”  
After another long silence, Briggs responds.  
“You’re right. So, Pilot, tell me about the other Titans. And don’t leave anything out.”  
I was a bit taken aback by this. I was expecting a flurry of rage.  
“W-well, the Templar’s gun fires large metal rods to deal massive chassis damage. No general shield can stop it. It has two rods per reload. Its offensive ability is an even bigger rod that can’t be effected by any defensive Titan ability and does even greater damage. Not only that, but it also, instead of just going through them, depletes defensive abilities and shields. It’s tactical is firing a mortar barrage that effects three meters either side and can block off lane-ways and deal massive damage. It’s defensive is just shooting out large amounts of shrapnel to stop incoming fire and deal small damage to Titans and obliterate smaller things. It’s Core is a larger barrage of mortars that no Titan can survive.”  
I along this to sink in. This was made to slaughter everything it comes into contact with. Combined with its powerful armour, it’s almost unstoppable. The murder machine.  
“Moving on, the Locust is a weak Titan with dual SMGs that have a high fire rate, low damage and carry 50 rounds per clip. It has magnetic grenades that will rip armour off of machines and, if they survive, will keep them in place. It can jump really far and high to quickly engage or disengage targets. It has a drone that follows it that can make it invisible. Its Core is laying down a “fusion bomb” that will destroy everything close by after five seconds of being put down.”  
Another pause to allow info to be absorbed. A very tactical Titan.  
“Finally, we have Vehicle. It carries a large shotgun as a main weapon. Three shots of medium damage and low fire rate. The Titan itself is ape-like in base design and can take a lot of hits. It has a charged shot that will deal about twice the damage of a full magazine. But this is a separate magazine. The unique thing about this Titan is that it can make nano-bots. These bots are not for combat and make up the brunt of the arsenal. It can self heal and fire a rocket filled with nano-bots that will heal all friendly Titans in a globe. Its Core is a globe of bots that will not only heal the friendly Titans, but also linger to defend Titans from shots. Pretty much an extra shield.”  
A very supportive Titan. After a minute of silence, Briggs stated,  
“I want all of this information to be dispersed among everyone possible and to have prototypes made and assigned to our new pilots here. You’re all dismissed.”  
After the salute exchange, and leaving the room, Gates stops.  
“I want you two to join the 6-4.”  
Without a moments hesitation, we both agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Bye! :P


End file.
